retour mouvementé
by ptidiable
Summary: vision alternative du début de la saison 6, et si Camille n'avait pas eu besoin que toute l'équipe rentre avant l'heure.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà ma dernière histoire sur Bones, pour ceux qui s'en souvienne j'avais promis de poster en février, mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème donc j'ai pris du retard, puis quand enfin j'ai eu fini d'écrire, on a été très long à me corriger donc je viens tout juste de récupérer mon texte.**

**Pour les lecteurs qui n'avait pas forcement accroché avec mon style (car beaucoup de dialogue), je n'ai pas changé ma façon d'écrire, j'ai trop de mal à imaginer les personnages de Bones muet et juste rapporter leur propos, perso je préfère les faire parler.**

**Revenons maintenant à cette histoire, elle se situe au tout début de la saison 6, à vraie dire j'ai revisité le début de la saison 6.**

**Petite note : Bones ne m'appartient absolument pas (dommage).**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

_Voilà maintenant trois mois que Seeley Booth avait réintégré l'armée afin de former de jeunes recrus, Tempérance Brennan était partie aux iles Moluques pour des recherches sur l'origine de l'humanité, et Angéla Montenegro et Jack Hodgins étaient eux à Paris pour une année sabbatique. _

_Le docteur Camille Saroyan avait donc beaucoup de mal à justifier le maintien de l'aile médico-légale à l'institut Jefferson, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une jeune femme dans son bureau._

…: vous êtes bien le docteur Saroyan, légiste et responsable de la branche médico-légale du Jefferson?

Camille: oui c'est bien moi! Que voulez-vous mademoiselle? _Quelque peu surprise de voir une si jeune femme ici._

…: je m'appelle Elena Reyes, je suis anthropologue et j'aimerai occuper un poste ici! _Lui tendant son CV._

Camille: votre CV et votre parcours sont très impressionnant, vous avez réellement un doctorat pour chaque branche de l'anthropologie? _Surprise._

Elena: je sais ça peut paraitre surprenant du haut de mes 25ans, mais j'ai mené des recherches sur tous les fronts et fait ma thèse sur l'interaction et la nécessité de maitriser les différentes branches de l'anthropologie, pour faire une étude exacte sur un corps.

Camille: eh bien! Je dois avouer que votre aide me serait précieuse en ce moment! Je vous propose de m'aider à résoudre un meurtre, si tout se passe bien, vous avez le poste! _Lui offrant un sourire._

Elena: on commence quand?!_ Très enthousiaste._

_Devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune anthropologue, Camille ne put que sourire et se dire que peut être tout n'était pas fini pour la branche médico-légale._

_Camille appela donc Caroline Julian pour lui demander d'envoyer un agent du FBI concernant le corps retrouvé dans les poubelles d'un lycée des alentours de DC._

Caroline: vous avez une anthropologue sous la main? Le docteur Brennan est de retour?

Camille: non! J'ai une jeune anthropologue qui a déposé sa candidature, je comptais donc la tester avec cette enquête!

Caroline: très bien! je vous envoie l'agent Dani Smith c'est un jeune agent mais il a suivi toutes les enquêtes de l'agent Booth et du docteur Brennan, ces deux dernières années.

Camille: très bien nous l'attendons. _Se retournant et observant sa jeune recrue sur la plateforme._

_Le jeune agent du FBI et la jeune anthropologue ont su très bien gérer l'affaire, s'entendant très bien, et travaillant efficacement l'un avec l'autre. En deux semaines ils avaient résolu ce règlement de compte entre deux élèves, le jeune Peter Davison a été tué par Andrew Symons à cause d'une fille. Peter n'aurait pas dû sortir avec la copine du quaterback. _

Camille: je suis très heureuse du résultat de l'enquête, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça aille si vite, surtout sans équipe à l'institut. Elena, tu fais partie de l'institut sans la moindre hésitation, et Dani j'espère que tu restes son partenaire.

Dani: bien sûr que oui! _Jetant un regard significatif vers Elena, ce qui n'échappa pas à Camille._

Elena: je peux prendre le bureau à côté de celui de Jack Hodgins?

Camille: oui pas de soucis! _Songeant au fait que ce bureau était à Zach et qui de mieux que cette jeune prodige pour l'occuper._

_Cela fait maintenant un mois que le Jefferson a une nouvelle anthropologue judiciaire, Camille est à la recherche d'un entomologiste qui pourrait aider Elena durant les enquêtes. _

Elena: alors Camille, tu as trouvé un entomologiste? _Souriant, sachant que cela était très frustrant pour sa patronne._

Camille: toujours pas! Je commence à désespérer.

Elena: prends un étudiant! De toute façon je serais là pour l'aider!

Camille: tu as peut être raison, mais devoir t'occuper d'un étudiant en entomologie ça risque d'être lourd en plus de ton travail, ah moins que… _Songea-t-elle._

Elena: que quoi? _Curieuse._

Camille: qu'on fasse revenir les assistants du docteur Brenan, ça te déchargera un peu et ils ont l 'habitude de travailler avec Hodgins!

Elena: ça c'est une très bonne idée! _Offrant un sourire à sa patronne._

_Camille se saisit de son téléphone afin qu'on lui envoie un doctorant en entomologie, une fois sa demande effectuée, elle décida de contacter les étudiants de Brennan pour qu'ils reprennent leur poste._

_C'est donc ainsi que Wendell, Vincent, Clark et Nigel reprirent le chemin de l'institut Jefferson au côté d'un jeune entomologiste prénommé Dean Scott._

Wendell: qui aurait pu dire que l'institut et mes études serait aussi intéressant même sans le docteur Brennan! _Enthousiaste de travailler une nouvelle fois avec Elena._

Elena: pas moi! _Énervée. _Wendell remet toi au travail, ça fait un mois qu'on est sur cette enquête, j'en peux plus! Cette enfant a besoin qu'on lui rende son identité!

Wendell: je sais bien, mais jusqu'ici on a eu de très bon résultats donc détends toi! _Se rapprochant d'Elena._

Elena: Wendell arrête ça! je t'ai dit que tu n'avais rien à attendre de moi! _Le rappelant à l'ordre. _

Wendell: je comptais juste t'offrir une accolade de pardon! _Souriant et retournant à ses ossements._

_Elena quant à elle, partit rejoindre Dean afin de savoir si le jeune doctorant en entomologie avait du nouveau._

_Pendant ce temps, Caroline Julian avait une longue discussion avec Camille Saroyan._

Caroline: docteur Saroyan, je sais bien que cet enfant est brillante mais la réputation de l'institut et la mienne sont en jeu, si vous ne résolvez pas le crime de ce petit garçon. Il faudrait peut-être envisager de faire revenir le docteur Brennan et l'agent Booth.

Camille: je peux vous assurez que je n'ai pas besoin d'une anthropologue! J'ai besoin d'un entomologiste.

Caroline: et bien faites revenir votre mordu de la conspiration!

Camille: j'essaie de le joindre aujourd'hui! _Voyant Dani et Elena sur le Plateforme._

_Caroline suivit le regard de Camille et put voir la conversation du jeune agent et de l'anthropologue._

Dani: si tu veux que je le boucle, il me faut des preuves!

Elena: merci je sais! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me rappelle combien je n'arrive pas à faire avancer cette enquête!

Camille: _jugeant bon d'intervenir, _Elena je vais faire revenir l'ancien entomologiste, voir si il peut t'aider, tu veux?

Elena: pourquoi pas! _Souriant et retournant avec Wendell._

_Caroline Julian prit donc la direction de la sortie, pendant que Camille, elle rejoignait son bureau afin d'appeler Jack Hodgins._

Jack: Hodgins! _Décrochant le téléphone._

Camille: c'est Camille!

Jack: ça va?

Camille: pas vraiment! On a un problème avec une enquête, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Jack: je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne à l'institut et qu'on avait tous un an! _Surpris par la demande._

Camille: oui je sais bien, mais on m'a menacé de fermer l'aile médico-légale, j'ai donc recruté une jeune anthropologue, qui je dois dire est très douée, mais malheureusement je ne trouve pas d'entomologiste diplômé on est donc bloqué. On n'arrive pas à trouver des preuves pour mettre le tueur d'un enfant de 6ans en prison.

Jack: je vois, donc tu veux que je vienne? _Souriant, oui Paris lui plaisait mais il était là pour Angéla pas pour son propre plaisir._

Camille: ça serait super! _Souriant à son tour._

Jack: je veux bien venir, mais à une condition!

Camille: tout ce que tu voudras!

Jack: je viens sans Angéla, donc je reste qu'une semaine!

Camille: ok!

_Voilà 7 mois que Jack et Angéla étaient à Paris, et maintenant celui-ci allait devoir annoncer à sa femme qu'il rentrait en Amérique pour une semaine et sans elle._

_Il prit donc une profonde inspiration et alla rejoindre Angéla._

Camille: Elena, c'est bon Jack Hodgins va venir dans les prochains jours pour nous aider mais il restera qu'une semaine!

Elena: très bien, merci Camille! S_ouriant._

Wendell: Jack rentre? _Content._

Camille: oui mais pour une semaine Wendell. _S'éloignant._

Wendell: c'est quand même une semaine! _Souriant._

Elena: de travail, Wendell! _Sans relever la tête._

Wendell: j'imagine bien! _Posant un regard rêveur sur la jeune anthropologue._

**J'espère que ce début vous a plus, à samedi pour la suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marine : bien entendu qu'il y aura le retour de Booth et Brennan, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.**

**Merci pour les coms, voilà la suite.**

**Bonne lecture. **

_Retour à Paris:_

Angéla: c'était qui?

Jack: Camille!

Angéla: Cam! Tu aurais pu me la passer! _Quelque peu fâchée ._Que voulait- elle?

Jack: elle m'a demandé de rentrer pour une semaine afin que je puisse…

Angéla: Quoi?! _Le coupant._ Non mais ça va pas, on était d'accord sur le fait qu'elle nous laissait partir un an, j'espère au moins que tu lui as rappelé! _S'énervant. _Parce que sinon je l'appelle tout de suite! et puis pourquoi elle veut que tu rentres, hein? Je peux savoir!

Jack: si tu m'aurais laissé finir tu aurais déjà ta réponse!

Angéla: ne fais pas le malin avec moi Hodgins!

Jack: elle a une anthropologue judiciaire qui n'arrive pas à boucler une enquête, le doctorant en entomologie ne trouve rien! Donc elle m'a demandé de venir voir si je pouvais les aider à élucider le meurtre d'un petit garçon. _Se rapprochant d'Angéla pour la calmer._

Angéla: attends elle a remplacé Brennan? _Haussant le ton. _

Jack: elle n'a pas eu le choix, on l'a menacé de fermer l'aile médico-légale.

Angéla: ok! _Se calmant. _Et donc on rentre? Pour une semaine?

Jack: non je veux que toi tu profites de Paris, je rentre pour une semaine max, si je boucle cette affaire avant je rentre plutôt! _La prenant dans ses bras._

Angéla: tu as intérêt à ne pas trop tarder! _L'embrassant._

_Jack réserva aussitôt un vol pour Washington DC, il devait pour cet enfant trouver la vérité au plus vite. Pour lui Camille aurait dû appeler plus tôt. _

« On n'aurait pas dû donner si peu de nouvelles, Camille aurait sûrement appelé plus tôt, pour les parents ça doit être une vraie torture. Savoir qui a fait ça, mais de pas pouvoir le prouver ». _pensa Jack. _

_A des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, aux îles Moluques:_

Tempérance: Mademoiselle Wick, je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas le bon chemin! _Perdues dans la forêt._

Daisy: je suis vraiment désolée docteur Brennan!

Tempérance: bon il ne reste plus qu'à appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne nous chercher.

Daisy: oui!_ Sortant la radio._

_Tempérance était frustrée, voilà 7 mois que les fouilles avaient commencé et toujours rien, aujourd'hui son assistante la perd dans les bois. Ses seules pensées étaient dédiées à un homme qui était à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle en pleine guerre. _

« Ne joue pas les héros Seeley! »

_Afghanistan même jour: _

Soldat: sergent Major Booth, le terrain est prêt!

Seeley: très bien, j'arrive!

« Allez Seeley tu dois donner le meilleur de toi, pour que ces enfants ne meurent pas! Encore 5mois et tu retournes à DC avec Parker et Tempérance, ma Bones » _songea- t-il avant de rejoindre ses hommes._

_Jack Hodgins venait d'arriver à Washington, voulant faire une surprise à ses amis, il n'avait prévenu personne de l'heure de son arrivée, il se dirigea directement à l'institut Jefferson, sachant très bien qu'on l'attendrait là-bas quoi qu'il arrive._

_A son arrivée au Jefferson, il constata que tout le monde était sur la plateforme, et que personne n'avait encore remarqué sa présence._

« Et si je faisais sonner l'alarme » _se dit-il._

_Sans y réfléchir deux fois, il franchit les marches le séparant de ses amis déclenchant ainsi l'alarme, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il croisa un regard furieux et dur, qu'il ne connaissait pas._

Camille: Jack tu aurais pu me dire que tu arrivais, je serais venue te chercher! _Désactivant l'alarme._

Jack: _se reconcentrant sur Camille, le jeune inconnu ayant baissé le regard._ Je voulais faire une surprise! _Prenant Camille dans ses bras, _hey Wendell! _Interpellant celui-ci._

Wendell: Jack! _Quelque peu hésitant face à la femme qu'il avait auprès de lui, il se décida après un regard à saluer plus convenablement Jack. _Comment vas-tu? Angéla?

Jack: _souriant face à l'approbation demandée à la jeune femme, _ça va très bien et Angéla était furieuse, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise pour l'enfant.

Camille: j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop!

Jack: mais non! Je vois que ça travaille dur! _Montrant la jeune femme qui ne lui portait aucune attention._

Camille: ah oui, Jack je te présente Elena Reyes, _attirant l'attention de celle-ci,_ Elena voici Jack Hodgins!

Elena: enchantée! _Lui serrant la main._ Le doctorant en entomologie est dans votre laboratoire! _Retournant au corps._

Jack: très bien! _Amusé de l'attitude de l'enfant, _je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si jeune,_ pour Camille._

Camille: j'ai été également surprise, mais elle est vraiment très douée et si on avait eu un entomologiste cette enquête serait résolue depuis longtemps.

Jack: elle a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère!

Camille: elle est gentille, elle est juste à cran!

Jack: et bien allons travailler et lui redonner le sourire.

_C'est ainsi que Jack se retrouva sur son « terrain de jeu » avec un étudiant, à revoir tous les éléments du dossier, et à refaire les tests afin de s'assurer des résultats de l'étudiant. En fin de journée Jack put constater qu'il n'était plus seul dans son bureau._

Jack: j'attends des résultats! _Sans même se retourner. _

Elena: vous pensez que l'étudiant a pu passer à côté de quelque chose?

Jack: je n'ai confiance qu'en mes résultats! _Se retournant vers elle._

Elena: je comprends très bien cela! _Lui souriant._

Jack: tu devrais sourire plus souvent, tu as un sourire magnifique.

Elena: je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, _comprenant très bien où il voulait en venir, _cette enquête me perturbe vraiment.

Jack: ça fait toujours ça, avec les enfants!

Elena: ce n'est pas fait pour me rassurer ça! _Souriant de plus bel._

Jack: _lui rendant son sourire, _le premier c'est quand même le pire.

_Sans rien ajouter, tous deux retournèrent à leurs occupations._

_Le lendemain matin, Camille fut surprise lorsqu'elle constata qu'aucune lumière n'avait été coupée, alors qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans l'institut, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à son arrivée sur la plateforme._

Jack: Elena j'ai trouvé quelque cho… _s'arrêtant voyant Camille, _quelle heure est-il? _Surpris de la voir ici._

Camille: 7h30, vous avez passé la nuit ici? _Plus qu'une question, une constatation._

Jack: effectivement! Mes machines m'ont réveillé, mais Elena dort encore à ce que je vois! _Attendri._

Camille: _souriant, _je suppose que tu vas la réveiller! _S'éloignant._

Jack: oh que oui! _Content de pouvoir surprendre la jeune fille._

_Avant de s'éloigner de la plateforme Jack piégea la chaise de la jeune anthropologue judiciaire. Il déboula alors de nouveau à toute vitesse sur la plateforme en actionnant le système d'alarme, qui réveilla en sursaut Elena qui en quelques seconds se retrouva trempée face à un Jack Hodgins mort de rire._

Elena: tu sais que tu vas me le payer ça! _Entre l'amusement et l'énervement._

Jack: j'imagine bien, mais c'était trop tentant surtout avec ce que je viens de trouver, j'ai un début de piste concernant notre assassin.

Elena: cool!

_Sans crier gare Elena sauta dans les bras de Hodgins, le mouillant à son tour._

« Ce sont vraiment deux enfants » _pensa Camille qui avait suivi toute la scène._

_Tous deux se mirent à rire et prirent la direction des vestiaires avant de se remettre au travail. Grâce aux trouvailles de Jack et au travail dans une ambiance bon enfant l'enquête fut close en moins d'une semaine, la mère du petit Thibault Cook avait raison sur l'identité de celui qui avait tué son fils._

Elena: tu repars aujourd'hui alors? _Quelque peu triste de voir son ami partir._

Jack: et oui, ma femme m'attend, et je ne veux pas qu'elle m'étripe pour m'être éternisé.

Elena: j'imagine bien, et puis je ne veux pas qu'elle t'étripe non plus!

Jack: oui tu préfères faire le travail toi-même. _La prenant dans ses bras._

Elena: oui! _Souriant et répondant à son étreinte._

_Après un dernier au revoir à tout le monde et la promesse d'un retour dans 5mois Jack s'éloigna du groupe._

« J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la tête que fera Brennan face à Elena, ces 5mois ont intérêt de passer vite »_ pensa Jack en prenant le chemin du terminal qui l'emmènera à Paris._

Wendell: Jack va me manquer! Vivement le retour de tout le monde.

_Sur ces mots chacun repartit chez soi, pour un repos bien mérité._

**J'espère que ça vous a plu à lundi soir sûrement.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme promit le nouveau chapitre, je fais une infection ORL généralisée donc je ne sais pas trop quand je posterais la suite car j'ai beaucoup de mal à rester éveillée.**

_Les mois qui succédèrent au départ de Jack ressemblaient à ceux avant son intervention, quelques enquêtes mais surtout beaucoup d'identification de corps des limbes du Jefferson. _

« Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine et tout le monde sera de retour » _songea Camille. _

« Que vais-je faire avec Brennan et Elena? »_ c'est sur cette pensée que quelqu'un entra dans le bureau de Camille._

Elena: je dois aller sur le terrain, Dani vient d'appeler on a un corps près du Washington mémorial.

Camille: très bien, vas-y.

« Tout aurait été plus simple, si Elena aurait été plus comme Brennan, du moins au début » _pensa Camille voyant la jeune femme s'éloigner._

« Allez dernière enquête et tu t'éclipses » _songea Elena en arrivant sur les lieux où le corps fut trouvé._

Dani: c'est cet agent de sécurité qui a trouvé le corps. _Voyant qu'Elena allait le couper, _bien entendu il n'a touché à rien et a appelé directement les secours! _Satisfait d'avoir contre carré la jeune femme._

Elena: très bien! _Déjà penchée sur le corps, _femme entre 18 et 25ans, au vu du degré de décomposition je dirais qu'elle est là depuis 2mois et que l'orage d'hier soir a mis son corps en évidence, vu les vêtements présents, je dirais qu'elle est morte durant son jogging…

Dani: cause de la mort? _Curieux du soudain silence de sa partenaire._

Elena: je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin d'enlever ses vêtements.

Dani: transférez le corps à l'institut Jefferson, s'il vous plait. _S'adressant à deux techniciens. _Elena ça va? _Inquiet du mutisme de sa partenaire._

Elena: oui, ou plutôt non! Peux-tu regarder si une certaine Jana Wilson a disparu! _Reprenant contenance._

Dani: tu penses que c'est notre victime? Tu l'as connait? _Surpris de cette demande._

Elena: je ne sais pas! Fais ce que je te demande, ok! _Haussant le ton._

_Elena regagna le plus rapidement le Jefferson pendant que Dani lui retournait au FBI afin d'en savoir plus sur Jana Wilson._

_Voilà une semaine déjà qu'Elena tentait de résoudre le meurtre de Jana Wilson, Dani avait fait parvenir à Elena les faits sur la disparition de Jana, et Elena avait ainsi pu demander une analyse ADN pour confirmer que c'était bien Jana sur la plateforme du Jefferson._

Elena: comment ça vous avez rien!

…: je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis seulement sûre qu'elle n'est pas morte au Washington mémorial mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer le lieu du meurtre.

Elena: et vous êtes doctorant en quoi déjà? _Énervée. _

Camille: Elena je vais à l'aéroport chercher les autres! _L'interrompant._

Elena: tout ça pour ne pas être témoin d'un meurtre! _Souriant._

Camille: exactement!

_Camille prit donc la direction de l'aéroport sachant très bien qu'il n'y aurait pas de meurtre, mais une humeur de chien qui allait régner à l'institut, elle savait que seul l'aide de Jack pourrait apaiser son employée. _

Elena: Elena! _Décrochant._

Dani: du nouveau?

Elena: oui, le doctorant en entomologie est un incapable! _Suffisamment fort pour que le concerné entende. _

Dani: ça je le savais.

Elena: je n'ai donc rien de nouveau à te dire! _Raccrochant._

_Du côté des revenants l'agent spécial Seeley Booth venait tout juste d'arriver à la base militaire la plus proche de DC, un débriefing ennuyeux l'attendait._

_Camille quant à elle put apercevoir le visage de Jack et d'Angéla._

Angéla: Cam! _La prenant dans ses bras._

Camille: je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi Angéla! _Se libérant, _Jack! _Avec un signe de la tête._

Jack: viens par là. _La prenant dans ses bras._

Angéla: et Brennan?

Camille: elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, son avion arrivait 10minutes après le vôtre.

Jack: on va revoir Daisy, _amusé, _Sweets n'est pas là?

Camille: je dois avouer que depuis que vous êtes partis je ne l'ai pas vu_._

Jack: c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas là quand je suis venu.

_Jack n'eut pas de réponse car les deux femmes venaient de poser leurs yeux sur leur collègue et amie le docteur Tempérance Brennan. _

Jack: _ne laissant le temps à personne de parler,_ docteur B, ce petit teint halé vous va à merveille. _La serrant dans ses bras. _

Tempérance: je peux respirer Jack?

Angéla: tu nous fais quoi là Jack? _Énervée de s'être fait doubler par son mari._

Jack: je vous ai doublé pour être sûr de lui dire bonjour!

_Tout le monde explosa de rire, devant la remarque de Jack._

Camille: et mademoiselle Wick? _Surprise de ne pas la voir._

Tempérance: elle a préféré rentrer chez elle.

Camille: ok, bon moi je dois retourner au Jefferson, j'ai une enquête sur le feu. _Cela surprit Brennan._

Jack: je viens! _Tout excité._

Camille: ça tombe bien, on a besoin de toi!

Tempérance: _de plus en plus surprise, _je viens aussi, le Jefferson m'a manqué.

Angéla: bon et bien on dirait qu'on va tous à l'institut!

Camille: oui! _Entre joie et incertitude. _

« Que va dire Brennan en voyant Elena?! » _voilà ce qui tracassait le docteur Camille Saroyan._

_Ils arrivèrent rapidement au Jefferson, Jack était impatient à l'idée de voir Elena, Angéla de connaitre cette jeune femme fabuleuse comme le disait son mari et Brennan, elle était curieuse de voir quel genre d'enquête Camille pouvait bien avoir._

Camille: où en es-tu? _Arrivant sur la plateforme._

Elena: à essayer de ne pas arracher les yeux des doctorants! _Se retournant vers sa patronne,_ Jack! _Remarquant que sa patronne n'était pas seule._

Jack: Elena! _La recevant dans ses bras, _tu as besoin d'un coup de main, il parait? _La regardant dans les yeux._

Elena: ça dépend, si tu veux voir quelqu'un mourir où pas! _Souriant._

Jack: bon allez je prends la relève. _Poussant le doctorant en entomologie._

Angéla: tu n'oublierai pas quelque chose? _S'adressant à Jack._

Jack: pardon, je te présente ma femme Angéla Montenegro, _Elena hocha la tête tout comme Angéla, _et voici surement ton idole le docteur Tempérance Brennan.

_C'est à ce moment-là que le docteur Brennan reconnut la jeune anthropologue._

Elena: _sans un mot pour son ainée, _je dois te donner des informations sur le meurtre. _S'adressant de nouveau à Jack._

_C'est à cet instant précis que Tempérance partit dans son bureau, suivit d'Angéla qui avait remarqué le malaise de son amie._

Jack: allez dis-moi tout!

Elena: ok, alors jeune femme, 24 ans, Jana Wilson, championne régional de course à pied, elle a été tuée d'une balle dans l'abdomen, immobilisée grâce à une balle dans la jambe, retrouvée au Washington mémorial, mais surement pas tuée là-bas. Principal suspect, sa rivale Teresa Cruz, ou un de ses frères qui font parti de gang.

Jack: pourquoi aurait-elle voulu sa mort?

Elena: Teresa est venu aux Etats Unis grâce à ses résultats sportifs, s'il y a mieux sur le sol américain, elle risque d'être expulsée.

Jack: ok, bon voyons voir ce que je peux faire! _Se mettant à la lecture du rapport du doctorant._

_Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Brennan:_

Angéla: ma chérie tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme!

Tempérance: ça n'existe pas, et tu le sais très bien!

Angéla: t'es sure parce que je dirais vraiment que tu as vu un revenant ou plutôt une revenante! _Sachant très bien que c'était la jeune Elena qui mettait Brennan dans cet état._

Tempérance: tu ne crois pas si bien dire!

Angéla: explique! _Énervée._

Tempérance: il y a 7ans lorsque j'ai engagé Zach, cette jeune fille était candidate au poste, sais-tu seulement quel âge elle a, Angéla? _Voyant le hochement négatif de la part de l'artiste, elle poursuivit. _Elle n'a que 25 ans ce qui veut dire qu'elle s'était présenté à 18ans, pour être interne en anthropologie judiciaire, j'ai rejeté sa candidature en lui disant qu'elle était trop jeune pour être anthropologue et aujourd'hui je la retrouve à mon poste, comme si elle voulait me prouver que j'avais tort, et si j'avais fait une erreur et si c'était elle l'interne parfaite, je l'aurais peut-être pas perdu comme j'ai perdu Zach.

Angéla: Brennan on ne peut pas changer le passé, la seule chose que je peux te dire sur cette fille c'est qu'elle est très douée et elle a tous les diplômes d'anthropologie en poche, Jack me l'a dit quand il est rentré à Paris.

Tempérance: j'ai donc eu tort de pas lui accorder sa chance.

Angéla: Bren' on ne peut pas changer le passé, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas collaborer avec elle dans le présent!

_Sur la plateforme, Jack avait fini de lire le dossier du doctorant, il le félicita pour tant de rigueur et se mit au travail, afin d'aider à prouver que les Cruz avait bien un lien avec le meurtre et trouver le lieu de celui-ci, c'était surement la clé._

Angéla: et ton année Brennan, c'était comment?

Tempérance: de quel point de vu? Je sens le piège dans cette question!

Angéla: professionnel? _Contente de voir que son amie n'est pas aveugle._

Tempérance: pas très intéressant, il semblerait qu'on nous ait mené sur une fausse piste, tout du moins nous n'avons rien trouvé.

Angéla: et d'un point de vue personnel? _Coquine._

Tempérance: ça je m'en doutais! _Souriant._

Angéla: si tu le savais répond!

Tempérance: j'ai fait une belle rencontre, mais ce n'est qu'un ami, il s'appelle….

Angéla: ok, ok _la coupant,_ tu as réfléchi à Booth et toi? _Mettant les pieds dans le plat._

Tempérance: oui!

Angéla: et?_ Curieuse._

Tempérance: il n'y a rien à dire!

Angéla: tu n'es pas drôle Brennan! _Déçue._

Tempérance: _jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, _je dois y aller Angéla, j'ai rendez-vous avec Booth.

_Brennan ne laissa pas le temps à Angéla de parler, qu'elle était déjà hors de son bureau._

Angéla: on n'a pas fini de parler Bren'! Tu le sais! _Criant à l'intention de son amie._

**J'espère que pour le moment ça vous plait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**T'PAU : non pas besoin de t'en faire t'inquiète pas.**

**Voila la suite.**

_Angéla franchit les quelques marches qui la séparait de son mari, lorsqu'elle constata que Jack et Elena sont très complices, ils se complètent dans le travail, s'échangent des sourires._

« C'est bizarre de voir Jack comme ça avec quelqu'un, et elle qui parait si distante avec les gens, elle est à l'aise avec Jack. Et si Brennan avait raison, et si elle s'était trompée avec Zach! Allez Angéla arrête de fabuler, t'as besoin de dormir. »

Angéla: Jack, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est?!

Jack: oui mon Ange, je lance juste la machine et on aura les résultats demain. _Donnant un petit coup d'épaule à Elena, qui lui sourit en retour._

Elena: en tout cas merci Jack, grâce à toi encore une fois cette enquête va être bouclée. Désolée de te l'avoir emprunté aussi longtemps Angéla. _Lui offrant un sourire._

Angéla: oh, pas de problème, demain si tu as besoin je serais aussi disponible, si tu veux une reconstitution faciale ou autre chose.

Elena: ok, je te remercie, et bien à demain. _S'éloignant vers le bureau de Camille._

_Camille était en présence de Michelle, lorsqu'Elena fit son apparition dans le bureau de celle-ci._

Elena: je ne dérange pas j'espère?! _Anxieuse._

Camille: non, bien sûr que non! Du nouveau?

Elena: oui grâce à Jack on devrait avoir des réponses dès demain.

Camille: très bien! _Souriant._

Elena: je voulais te prévenir qu'à la fin de cette enquête je m'en vais, ton équipe est de retour désormais.

_Elena allait sortir du bureau sans laisser le temps à Camille de répondre, lorsque Michelle l'interrompit dans son élan. _

Michelle: Elena, tu peux m'aider sur un devoir?

Elena: bien sûr, viens on va dans mon bureau!

_Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent laissant une Camille surprise et intriguée par la décision de la jeune anthropologue judiciaire._

_Booth était déjà là, à l'attendre près du kiosque à café, elle le rejoint en quelques pas avec un sourire aux lèvres voyant l'homme qui lui avait temps manqué._

_Lorsqu'il l'aperçut derrière lui toute sourire, il s'approcha d'elle et ils se fondirent en une accolade. Après une longue minute les deux amis __**(?)**__ se séparèrent c'est à ce moment-là que Brennan constata un changement chez Booth._

Tempérance: tu as maigri?! _Le sondant du regard._

Seeley: Docteur Brennan, vous faites office de radio?! _Amusé du regard qu'elle avait sur lui._

Tempérance: tu parais triste aussi! _Voyant bien que son regard contrastait avec le sourire qu'il lui lançait._

Seeley: ce n'est pas vraiment facile de laisser un groupe d'enfant à la guerre.

Tempérance: je comprends! _Baissant le regard, se sentant égoïste de le préférer ici que là-bas. _

Seeley: et toi ton année Bones, c'était comment?!

_Il venait pour la première fois de réutiliser ce surnom, son surnom, celui que lui seul avait le droit de prononcer._

Tempérance: nous n'avons rien trouvé! _Un regard triste._

Seeley: ça sera pour une prochaine fois?! _Lui offrant un sourire._

_Du côté du Jefferson, Michelle et Elena mettent en place une expérience afin que le devoir de la cadette soit le plus complet possible._

_Elles étaient sur le point de démarrer l'expérience lorsqu'un homme vint les interrompre._

…: Michelle! _Interpellant la fille adoptive du docteur Saroyan._

Michelle: Max! _Étonnée de le voir ici, _comment allez-vous? _Allant le saluer._

Max: bien! Dis-moi, sais-tu où est Tempérance?

Michelle: non, mais Camille le sait peut être! _Souriant._

Elena: elle est partie il y a une heure! _Attirant les regards sur elle._

Max: ok, et puis-je savoir qui êtes-vous? _Anxieux face à cette jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas._

Elena: cela n'a pas d'importance, étant donné que je ne serais bientôt plus là! _Elle détacha son regarde de Max et le fixa sur Michelle._ Bon c'est parti pour cette expérience, parce que après tu as encore le rapport à faire. _Souriant à la jeune fille._

Michelle: c'est parti! _Donnant toute son attention à ce qui allait suivre._

_Max resta un moment à regarder cette jeune inconnue qu'il lui paraissait tellement ouverte à Michelle contrairement à ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu._

_Du côté du kiosque à café, Booth venait de finir d'écouter le récit de Brennan sur son année aux iles Moluques. Cependant il voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait sa Bones._

Seeley: Bones dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je vois bien que quelque chose te ronge.

Tempérance: encore une expression stupide! _Levant les yeux au ciel._

Seeley: alors?!

Tempérance: avant de venir je suis passée au Jefferson, étant donné que je suis arrivée tôt!_ Elle fit une pause._

Seeley: ok, donc tu as pu voir tout le monde! _Souriant,_ ils vont bien?

Tempérance: Angéla et Jack vont très bien, Camille aussi et elle a engagé une nouvelle anthropologue!

Seeley: les meurtres continuent Bones, même si on n'est pas là, c'est normal! _Ne comprenant pas._

Tempérance: tu ne comprends pas Booth, cette anthropologue je la connais, elle s'était présentée au Jefferson il y a 7ans pour son internat, mais j'ai pris Zach!

Seeley: _l'interrompant, _oh je vois **(spécial dédicace à Tarzan)! **_Un sourire aux lèvres._

Tempérance: tu ne vois rien du tout! Cette fille Elena Reyes est l'anthropologue la plus jeune que je n'ai jamais connu surtout avec tous les doctorats d'anthropologie en poche, et moi qui pensais qu'elle était trop jeune pour cela, elle n'avait que 18ans comment aurais-je pu savoir!

Seeley: Bones tu sais c'est quoi le problème? _Voyant un regard plein d'interrogation de la part de sa partenaire, il poursuivit, _tu es jalouse! Car cette jeune femme me parait très intelligente et parfaite!

Tempérance: je ne suis pas jalouse! _S'énervant._

Seeley: bien sûr que si! _Souriant,_ et tu te dis aussi que peut être tu as fait le mauvais choix avec Zach, que si tu aurais pris Elena, Zach ne serait pas dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Tempérance: ça n'a rien à voir avec Zach! _S'énervant un peu plus, faisant savoir à Booth qu'il avait raison._ Pour moi elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour côtoyer la mort!

Seeley: Zach aussi était jeune, Tempérance, certes un peu plus vieux, mais jeune quand même! _Ne sachant pas quoi rajouter._

Tempérance: oui et on voit ce que ça a donné! _Nostalgique pensant à Zach._

_Seeley ne dit rien, il prit sa partenaire dans ses bras sachant très bien que par cette phrase, elle parlait de Zach mais aussi d'elle et de sa froideur caractéristique au début de leur collaboration._

« La mort t'as brisé autant que la disparition de tes parents » _pensa Booth._

_Max laissa sa contemplation des deux jeunes filles et alla rejoindre Camille afin d'en savoir plus sur Tempérance. Pendant son chemin jusqu'au bureau de la légiste, Max essaya de joindre Brennan mais pas de réponse. Il rentra dans le bureau de Camille sans s'annoncer._

Max: bonsoir!

Camille: Max, comment allez-vous?

Max: bien, je cherche ma fille! S_ouriant._

Camille: elle est allée voir Booth! _Souriant à son tour._

Max: je vois! _Sourire taquin, _dites-moi Camille qui est cette jeune femme avec Michelle? _Curieux._

_Camille comprit très bien par cette question que Max avait vu Elena et que celle-ci comme à son habitude n'avait pas dû être très agréable. Camille expliqua donc à Max qui était cette jeune femme._

Max: elle parait si distante et froide tout du moins avec moi, car avec Michelle c'est l'inverse!

Camille: elle ne fait pas confiance aux gens qu'elle ne connait pas, je dois vous avouez que je ne connais pas vraiment son histoire, tout ce que je sais vous le savez maintenant, mais je pense que sa vie est loin d'avoir été facile.

Max: c'est aussi, ce que je pense. Bon et bien il est temps pour moi de rentrer, à plus tard Camille.

Camille: au revoir Max.

_Un peu plus loin dans le labo, l'expérience était finie et les explications données._

Elena: bon Michelle, je vais retourner à mon corps comme on a fini.

Michelle: ok, merci encore Elena, à demain surement.

_Elena retourna donc sur la plateforme et Michelle dans le bureau de Camille._

Michelle: on peut rentrer! _Tout sourire._

Camille: ton devoir est fini?

Michelle: oui, et j'ai tout compris! Elena est génial, c'est dommage qu'elle parte maintenant que le docteur Brennan est rentrée.

Camille: je sais! _Fermant son bureau._ Mais c'est son choix. _Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la plateforme._

_L'agent spécial Seeley Booth venait de raccompagner sa partenaire chez elle._

Seeley: demain matin 8h, je viens te chercher pour un petit déjeuner express et je te dépose au Jefferson après!

Tempérance: non, ça me fait arriver trop tard!

Seeley: arrête on a pas d'enquête! Et officiellement tu commences à 9h, et puis la relève est assurée non! _Voulant faire de l'humour, _ok j'ai rien dit. Allez dit oui Bones! _Avec un regard supplicateur._

Tempérance: ok, _levant les yeux au ciel, _bonne soirée Booth, à demain.

Seeley: bonne nuit Bones.

_Une fois que sa partenaire fut entrée dans l'immeuble Seeley prit le chemin de son appartement. _

**Dimanche pour la suite.**


	5. Chapter 5

**J'ai oublié de te remercier angy pour ton com's **

**Désolé du retard je devais poster hier mais j'étais HS.**

**Bonne lecture :**

_Max quant à lui n'était pas parti du Jefferson, après avoir fait un petit tour il allait enfin partir lorsqu'arriver près de la plateforme une image s'offrit à lui: une jeune femme contentieusement penchée du haut de ses 25ans sur un corps, plutôt que d'être avec des amis, à une fête ou une soirée._

Max: tu devrais aller te reposer, tu es jeune pour passer tout ton temps avec des morts.

_Cette phrase fit instantanément relever la tête de la jeune fille: _

Elena: vous n'êtes certainement pas mon père, pour me dire cela, et de plus je n'ai rien de mieux à faire! _Le regard plein de défi._

_Max ne répondit rien, il se retourna prêt à partir, et ajouta sans la regarder:_

Max: je ne suis peut-être pas ton père, mais tu es bel et bien vivante!

_Sans un mot de plus il se dirigea vers la sortie, une pensée cependant l'attrista: _

« Tempérance devait être comme elle! Cette enfant mérite mieux que ça! »

_Elena quant à elle, elle resta bouche bée face à ce que Max venait de lui dire et elle repensa à une phrase que son père lui répétait:_

« Profite de la vie ma chérie, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.»

_C'est alors qu'elle lança à voix haute, comme répondant à son père:_

C'est en suivant ton propre conseil que tu m'as plongé dans le monde des morts!

_Chez les Hodgins la nuit ne s'annonçait pas facile, ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivaient à concilier le sommeil._

Angéla: tu t'entends bien avec Elena! _Lança-t-elle sans préambule._

Jack: je ne vais pas te suivre dans ce genre de conversation Ange! _Sachant pertinemment où Angéla voulait en venir._

_La réponse de Jack donna à Angéla une folle envie de l'étrangler, mais au lieu de cela la jeune femme décida qu'il valait mieux dormir._

« Angéla jalouse, alors qu'on est marié, qui l'eut cru, surtout avec la différence d'âge que j'ai avec Elena, c'est plus une petite sœur pour moi! » _songea Jack avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée._

_Tempérance sortait de la douche lorsqu'elle regarda son téléphone et constata que son père avait cherché à la joindre, c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait même pas appelé pour lui dire qu'elle était bien arrivée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il était beaucoup trop tard pour appeler son père, elle se promit de la faire le lendemain matin une fois arrivée au bureau, maintenant il était temps d'aller se coucher._

_Une fois dans son lit elle se mit à réfléchir au sujet Elena, elle se demandait si elle devait lui laisser ou non une chance sachant qu'Elena était son égale désormais, et que donc elle ne pourrait pas être une simple assistante, c'est sur cette réflexion que Brennan s'endormit._

_Avec le décalage horaire Booth se leva de bonne heure, il envoya un message à Brennan à 7h pour savoir si elle voulait déjeuner maintenant. C'est ainsi que Brennan se retrouva à 8h30 au Jefferson, sachant qu'elle était seule, elle se dirigea vers les limbes, elle fut surprise de trouver la jeune anthropologue endormie près du corps de la victime._

_Elena avait transféré le corps ici afin d'être plus tranquille, s'était endormie, mais à l'approche d'une personne elle se réveilla aussitôt elle fut surprise de voir que c'était le docteur Brennan, elle referma instantanément le dossier sur lequel, elle travaillait et elle entreprit de ranger le matériel. _

Tempérance: ne vous fatiguez pas à tout ranger mademoiselle Reyes, je viens juste prend un des corps non identifié.

_Lorsqu'elle eut une des boites en sa possession Tempérance alla dans son bureau, quelque peu vexée que cette jeune anthropologue ne lui fasse pas confiance, alors que ses internes et son entomologiste, eux avaient accès aux éléments de l'enquête. _

_Brennan décida qu'il était temps d'appeler son père._

Max: tu en as mis du temps, Booth va bien? _Taquin à l'autre bout du fil._

Tempérance: _prenant les choses au premier degré, _je suis désolée, hier lorsque j'ai vu ton appel il était trop tard, et oui Booth va très bien, en même temps il partait que pour former des jeunes, tu sais!

_Tempérance passa plus de temps que prévu avec son père au téléphone, elle lui promit de manger ce soir avec lui lorsqu'elle raccrocha enfin._

_Jack et Angéla arrivèrent à l'institut à 9h,ils furent heureux de voir Booth avec Parker sur la parking, ils se dirigèrent donc tous les quatre vers la plateforme._

Seeley: Paris à l'air d'être magnifique quand on t'écoute Angéla.

_A l'écoute de la voix de son partenaire Tempérance sortit de son bureau._

Angéla: c'est vraiment la ville des artiste Booth!

_Elena quant à elle apparut au fond de l'institut, elle allait vers son bureau lorsque deux voix l'interpellèrent en chœur._

_Angéla leva les yeux au ciel voyant Jack aller vers la jeune fille et Booth lui fut surpris de voir son fils se précipiter vers une « étrangère » plutôt que vers Bones._

_Elena regarda en direction des garçons avec un sourire, c'est à ce moment-là que Parker et Jack se regardèrent et se mirent à faire la course en direction de la jeune femme._

Elena: ça fait longtemps! _Serrant Parker dans ses bras, lui offrant un bisou ainsi qu'à Jack._ Pas trop dur le décalage horaire? _A l'intention de Jack._

Jack: non ça va! _Ébouriffant les cheveux de Parker, _j'ai gagné la course!

Parker: non c'est moi! J'ai eu le premier bisou, _tirant la langue à l'adulte ce qui fit rire Elena, _j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, c'est pour ça que je ne venais plus. _Triste._

Elena: ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas loupé grand-chose! _Lui offrant un sourire réconfortant._

Parker: viens, je te présente mon papa! _La tenant par la main._

_Elena suivit Parker, pas très à l'aise remarquant bien que ce dernier avait snobé le docteur Brennan à son profit. Arrivé à la hauteur des adultes Elena rappela à Parker qu'il devait au moins dire bonjour à une personne, Camille n'étant pas encore arrivée. Parker embrassa rapidement Tempérance sur la joue, trop pressé à l'idée de présenter Elena à son père._

Jack: Elena, tu te rappelles de ma femme! _Profitant que Parker dise bonjour._

Elena: étant donné que je l'ai vu hier, oui Jack je me rappelle d d'Angéla, ça va? _S'adressant à celle-ci._

Jack: c'est vrai! Je suis bête.

Angéla: ça va très bien, si tu as besoin je suis disponible aujourd'hui, n'oublies pas.

Elena: oui, merci Angéla.

_Le silence se fit, mais pour très peu de temps._

Parker: papa, _attirant l'attention de son père, _elle s'est le docteur Elena Reyes, elle fait le même travail que le docteur Bones, mais en plus elle intervient dans mon école, dans ma classe de science, pour nous parler de tous les os qu'on a dans notre corps et elle s'occupe de la classe de science du Jefferson puisque Max a arrêté.

Elena: respire Parks'! _Souriant à l'enfant qui instantanément vint se coller à elle._

_Seeley salua la jeune femme qui était vraisemblablement très importante pour son fils._

_C'est à ce moment-là que Camille arriva._

Camille: Seeley!_ Le voyant._

Seeley: Camille!_ Prenant son amie dans ses bras._

Jack: Elena les résultats doivent être prêt!

Elena: Parker, j'ai du travail tu restes avec ton père!

_Les deux amis s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre le bureau de l'entomologiste. Seeley quant à lui était allé avec Tempérance, Parker_ _avec Angéla afin de s'amuser sur l'Angélator. _

Seeley: Elena m'a l'air d'une fille bien! _Cherchant à combler le silence._

Tempérance: elle plait à Parker en tout cas! _Un peu triste._

Seeley: c'est normal, _voyant le regard surpris de Bones il poursuivit, _pour lui elle est l'association de ton père et toi!

Tempérance: si tu le dis! _Se remettant au travail._

_Camille alla voir Jack et Elena, savoir s'ils avaient du nouveau._

Camille: alors vous en êtes où?

Jack: on fait des comparaisons et j'enseigne ce que je sais à Elena.

Camille: oui, ça j'imagine bien, c'est une superbe élève. _Souriant._

Elena: merci Camille! _Souriant en retour._

Camille: je le pense vraiment! Bon allez je vais voir Angéla.

_En quelques secondes, elle arriva dans le bureau de l'artiste._

Angéla: les deux travailleurs en sont où? _Détournant son regard de Parker._

Camille: comparaisons! Jack a toute la composition du sol!

Angéla: ça va aller vite alors!

Camille: ici ça va? _Voyant Parker très concentré._

Angéla: il essaye d'empêcher l'invasion de monstre!

Parker: et c'est moi qui gagne! _Fier._

**J'espere que ça vous plait à mercredi pour la suite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voila la suite.**

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette histoire, mais bon j'espère au moins qu'a vous elle vous plait.**

_Au bout de plusieurs minutes Jack et Elena arrivèrent dans le bureau de l'artiste._

Angéla: vous avez fini? _Souriant._

Jack: on a le lieu, oui!

Elena: Parker, tu veux bien qu'on t'emprunte l'Angélator, j'aimerai qu'Angéla regarde quelque chose!

Parker: pas de problème! _Déposant les armes._

Angéla: dis-moi quelle scène tu veux que je mette en place.

Elena: tiens! Je veux juste savoir la position de la personne par rapport à la victime.

_Angéla prit la feuille, et entra toutes les données balistiques, les angles de tire, au vue des blessures et la localisation de celles-ci, elle entra également le gabarit de la personne décédée et lança le scénario._

_Après avoir vu tout cela, Elena alla voir Camille pour lui annoncer ce qu'elle avait vu._

_Lorsqu'elles sortirent du bureau, Seeley leur proposa d'aller déjeuner tous ensemble._

Parker: tu viens?! _À l'intention d'Elena._

Elena: non Parks!

Seeley: vous pouvez…

Elena: non! _Le coupant._

Camille: Elena tu sais, si tu veux….

Elena: Camille, j'ai du travail, et je dois apporter les conclusions à l'agent Smith, _coupant sa patronne, _donc comme je l'ai dit à Parker, je ne me joins pas à vous.

_Elle ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune Booth et alla dans son bureau. Toute l'équipe alla donc au Royal Diner afin de déjeuner avec un Parker et un Jack pas très enthousiastes._

_Lors de ce déjeuner chacun raconta son année, Seeley les difficultés de laisser ses jeunes là-bas, Tempérance sa déception sur le néant trouver, Angéla son émerveillement pour Paris, Jack resta lui silencieux, Camille raconta sa rencontre avec Elena, la menace de fermer le Jefferson, et Parker lui raconta son année avec Elena et combien elle était importante dans son école._

Seeley: Camille pour quoi Elena travaille-t-elle à l'école de Parker? _Curieux._

Camille: beaucoup d'élèves de la classe de Parker suivent le cours de science de l'institut, surtout quand on a repris avec Elena, et à force d'en parler à la maitresse, l'école m'a demandé si elle pouvait y aller une fois par semaine.

Seeley: ok! _Comprenant mieux maintenant._ Tu l'as connait bien?

Camille: je sais ce que j'ai à savoir! _Sachant où il voulait en venir._ Michelle l'adore, ton fils aussi, elle travaille parfaitement bien, malgré une équipe pas très au point, donc pour moi ça me va!

Seeley: ok, j'ai rien dit. _Voyant qu'il était allé trop loin._

_Le repas se termina sans trop d'échange de la part des adultes, Jack et Parker parlant du jeu vidéo auquel le petit garçon jouait dans le bureau d'Angéla._

_Pendant ce temps-là Elena alla voir l'agent Smith afin de lui apporter les conclusions sur la mort de Jana Wilson._

Dani: donc tu es formelle, c'est une exécution?

Elena: oui, c'est bien ça, elle a été tuée à l'aide d'une 22 millimètres, à quelques ruelles de chez elle, notre seul problème c'est qu'elle aurait été tué par un homme.

Dani: donc Teresa serait hors de cause, en revanche elle a un frère qui est arrivé peu de temps avant elle dans notre pays, et la police locale nous a signalé qu'il faisait partie du gang Malamuerte donc peut être que le grand frère voyant les rêves de sa sœur s'évanouir a décidé de tuer sa concurrente.

Elena: peut-être bien! À toi de le découvrir maintenant, voilà tout ce dont tu as besoin. _Lui tendant les différents dossiers._

Dani: Elena que t'arrive-t-il? _La sentant distante._

Elena: rien, la nostalgie de la dernière enquête!

Dani: pardon? _Surpris par ses dires._

Elena: oui, maintenant que le docteur Brennan est revenue, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester, dès que tu auras arrêté l'assassin de Jana je pars de Washington.

Dani: je ne trouve pas ça juste, tu as autant ta place au Jefferson que le docteur Brennan!

Elena: là n'est pas la question, j'ai fait mon choix! _Agacée._

_Comprenant qu'il ne la raisonnerait pas Smith laissa tomber et raccompagna Elena au labo, dans l'espoir de parler à Camille._

_A peine étaient-ils arrivés au Jefferson qu'Elena prit la direction du bureau de Jack, pendant que Smith lui se dirigea vers celui de Camille._

Elena: je dérange? _Faisant sursauter Hodgins qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver._

Jack: jamais! _Tout sourire, _que puis-je faire pour toi? _Laissant ce qu'il faisait._

Elena: je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

_Dans le bureau de Camille:_

Camille: je comprends très bien votre désarroi Dani, mais c'est sa décision, je ne peux rien faire.

Dani: si, vous pouvez lui dire de rester!

Camille: je ne peux pas lui dire de rester si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle désire. Je n'ai à aucun moment laissé entendre que le retour du docteur Brennan signifierait son départ, donc je ne peux rien contre sa décision.

_Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter l'agent Smith prit le chemin de la sortie, avec pour ferme intention de retrouver Nacho Cruz._

_De son côté Jack avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler la nouvelle._

Jack: il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu partes.

Elena: je sais, mais moi je ne veux pas rester travailler, avec cette femme qui ne veut pas de moi ici.

Jack: Brennan se fera à cette idée, tu ne devrais pas tout abandonner.

Elena: je n'abandonne pas tout, je vais juste offrir mes services ailleurs.

Jack: donc si le frère de Teresa avoue tu pars aujourd'hui?

Elena: oui Jack!

_Elena passa le reste de la journée avec Jack, pendant que le docteur Brennan elle identifiait des corps de la première guerre mondial. En fin de journée Max arriva à l'institut afin de voir sa fille._

_Elena, elle reçut l'appel de Smith lui confirmant que Nacho Cruz avait tué Jana, afin d'offrir le rêve américain à sa sœur, qui apprenant cela avait décidé de retourner vivre au Mexique._

Jack: tu pars alors?! _Plus comme une constatation que comme une question._

Elena: oui, je pars. Je vais aller l'annoncer aux autres.

_Elle se dirigea vers la plateforme, demanda une minute d'attention à toutes les personnes présentes et elle annonça son départ._

_Max avait assisté à la scène, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette « enfant » prenait cette décision, il se promit donc d'en parler à sa fille durant leur diner c'est avec cette promesse qu'il alla retrouver sa fille dans les limbes._

_Elena ne laissa le temps à personne de parler, et regagna son bureau afin de préparer ses affaires. _

Max: tu es prête ma chérie?

Tempérance: je finis ça et je suis à toi, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Max: Elena part! _Sachant très bien que sa fille n'était pas au courant._

Tempérance: elle a fini son travail! _Fut la seule réponse de Tempérance sur Elena._ On peut y aller j'ai fini!

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air de ne pas porter cette enfant dans ton cœur Tempérance »_ pensa Max._

_Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans un petit restaurant très conviviale, à peine furent ils installés que Max engagea la conversation sur Elena._

Max: Tempe', tu ne penses pas que cette enfant a une blessure profonde qui l'a poussé à faire ce métier?

Tempérance: je ne vois absolument pas où tu veux en venir papa! et on est vraiment là pour parler d'elle?

Max: pourquoi l'avoir rejetée il y a 8ans?

Tempérance: car d'après moi elle était trop jeune pour être confrontée à tout ça. C'est vrai, elle est douée, même surdouée, c'est ce qui fait qu'elle est si jeune et déjà débordante de diplômes, mais la mort ne devrait pas être la quotidien d'une « enfant », comme tu le dis.

Max: en d'autre terme tu voulais la protéger, est ce que i ans lorsque tu l'as vue tu t'es identifiée à elle?

Tempérance: non!

_Ce non catégorique fut bien trop prononcé pour Max, il était maintenant persuadé que sa fille voyait en Elena une partie d'elle-même._

_Pendant ce temps Elena, elle était enfin arrivée chez elle, lorsqu'elle vit Dani sur le pas de sa porte._

Elena: que fais-tu ici?

Dani: je suis venu te demander de ne pas partir!

Elena: rien ne me retient ici Dani!

_Sans rien ajouter, elle franchit le seuil de son appartement laissant l'agent du FBI seul sur le pas de la porte._

_Il était 4h du matin lorsque le téléphone de l'agent spécial Seeley Booth retentit. Cullen lui annonça qu'un homme avait appelé pour signaler qu'il avait trouvé un crâne semi enterré, avec la terre aux alentours fraichement retournée._

_Seeley se leva et appela Bones afin de la prévenir, une heure plus tard, il était tous deux sur le terrain. Lorsqu'elle vit l'étendu du site Brennan appela Jack, afin qu'il vienne l'aider, et qu'il procède lui-même à l'échantillonnage de la terre. Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir, Seeley était amusé de voir comment Jack pouvait ressembler à un enfant lorsqu'il était sur le terrain._

_Il était 8h du matin lorsque Tempérance et Jack finirent de mettre à jour tous les corps et ramasser les derniers éléments pour les différentes analyses._

Jack: je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'un coup de main! _Pensant à Elena, face aux six corps._

Tempérance: effectivement, on va devoirs faire venir tous les assistants.

Seeley: je pense que Jack, pensait à une autre anthropologue plutôt! _Sachant que Jack pensait à Elena._

Tempérance: mademoiselle Reyes est partie! _Quelque peu agacée._

Jack: on peut la rappeler_._

Tempérance: c'est son choix! Je ne compte pas l'appeler! _S'énerva-t-elle, pensant à ce que son père lui avait dit._

_Elle se dirigea furieuse vers le SUV de Booth, ils arrivèrent à 9h au Jefferson, Jack prit le chemin de son labo à peine eut il mit un pied à l'institut, il était très énervé par les propos de Brennan vis-à-vis d'Elena._

_Tempérance quant à elle fit appeler tous ses assistants afin de pouvoir avancer rapidement dans les analyses des corps. _

_Camille était très surprise de voir que le docteur Brennan ne faisait pas appel à elle pour joindre Elena. Jack décida de l'appeler afin d'être sûr qu'elle était toujours à Washington. Lorsque Elena lui confirma qu'elle était toujours là, Jack la supplia de rester au cas où Brennan avait besoin d'elle. Elle accepta mais précisa à Jack qu'elle viendrait que si c'était Brennan qui l'appelait._

_Apres avoir raccroché, Jack se mit au travail, une fois tous les tests lancés, il alla voir Angéla afin de discuter avec elle de la relation Brennan/Elena._

Angéla: je comprends que tu sois énervé Jack, surtout que tu t'entends très bien avec Elena! De plus je dois bien t'avouer que c'est exagéré de la part de Brennan de ne pas vouloir appeler Elena sachant qu'elle serait plus efficace que n'importe quel assistant.

Jack: je ne suis pas fou!

Angéla: sur ce sujet non! _Souriant et offrant un baiser à son mari._

_Sur la plateforme tout le monde se démenait afin d'avoir le plus d'information possible sur le corps, sur lequel il travaille afin de donner rapidement des informations à l'agent Booth._

_Cependant l'un des assistants n'était pas d'accord avec le déroulement des choses._

…: docteur Brennan, pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Elena de revenir? Cela faciliterait énormément les choses pour nous tous, sans compter que le travail avancerait plus vite!

Tempérance: monsieur Bray, vous ai-je à un quelconque moment demander votre avis! _Sèchement._

_Booth qui venait tout juste d'arriver au Jefferson pour prendre des nouvelles, ne reconnut pas sa partenaire dans ces propos._

Seeley: Bones, on peut parler! _L'interrompant avant qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit de préjudiciable pour Wendell ou elle-même._

_Elle descendit de la plateforme énervée et se dirigea vers son bureau, suivit de Booth._

Seeley: quel est le problème avec Elena? _Entrant dans le bureau de sa partenaire._

Tempérance: j'aurai souhaité une autre vie pour cette jeune fille, c'est pour cela que je l'ai rejeté il y a 8ans! _Voyant de l'incompréhension dans le regard de Booth, elle poursuivit. _Elena est orpheline d'après ce que je sais et ce qui est dit dans son dossier scolaire. _Elle s'arrêta et baissa les yeux._

Seeley: je comprends mieux ta réaction vis à vis de cette jeune femme, mais malgré ta tentative pour l'éloigner de la mort, cette jeune femme n'a fait qu'exceller dans tous les domaines, et maintenant qu'elle a réussi, ne serait-se pas dommage de ne pas lui laisser une chance de nous aider.

_A peine eut-il finit de lui exposer son point de point de vue qu'il prit la direction de la sortie afin de laisser Brennan seule à sa réflexion._

_La conversation avec son père et maintenant celle avec Booth menèrent Tempérance à appeler Elena._

Elena: Reyes!

Tempérance: docteur Reyes, c'est le docteur Brennan, j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes disponible afin de nous apporter votre aide sur notre enquête.

Elena: je vais vous aider, mais à une condition docteur Brennan!

Tempérance: j'écoute. _Quelque peu tendue._

Elena: je veux que nous ayons une conversation.

Tempérance: je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix! _Comprenant Elena._

Elena: effectivement!

Tempérance: vous êtes là quand?

Elena: dans 30minutes. _Raccrochant._

**La suite ce Week end**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci angy et Elodiev31 pour vos commentaires.**

**Angy : pour la discussion Brennan/Elena il va falloir attendre la prochaine fois )**

**Bonne lecture.**

_Comme prévu, une demi-heure plus tard Elena fit son apparition au Jefferson, elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Jack. Celui-ci se rendant compte de sa présence l'a pris dans ses bras._

Jack: Wendell a failli perdre son travail pour toi! _La taquinant._

Elena: tu exagères un peu là, Wendell est trop bon dans son travail pour que Brennan se sépare de lui. Bon allez je dois aller travailler, il y a du pain sur la planche!

Jack: six pains pour être exact!

Elena: t'es nul! _Sortant du bureau._

_Arrivée sur la plateforme Elena se dirigea vers Wendell, elle lui signifia que c'était un crétin, mais qu'elle le remerciait, elle prit connaissance du dossier auprès de Brennan et se mit au travail._

_En fin de journée Max passa à l'institut afin d'avoir des nouvelles de sa fille, lorsqu'il aperçut Elena, un sourire naquit sur son visage._

Max: tu as bien fait Tempe'.

Tempérance: je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder papa, nous avons énormément de travail.

Max: très bien, je ne reste pas mais bon je vois que tu es très bien entourée. _Posant son regard sur Elena._

_Il était 21h lorsque Brennan renvoya tout le monde chez soi, seul Elena resta avec elle. Au bout de quelques heures de travail Elena estima qu'il était temps de faire une petite pause._

_Elle en profita pour réclamer la conversation que le docteur Brennan lui devait. Tempérance lui expliqua donc pourquoi elle la rejetait jusqu'ici, Elena remercia Bones de lui porter autant d'attention, mais elle ajouta qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour veiller sur elle, qu'elle savait très bien s'occuper d'elle. Cette phrase fit sourire Brennan car c'est une chose qu'elle prônait elle aussi, avant de se rendre compte de l'importance qu'avait Seeley pour elle. La conversation terminée, les deux femmes se remirent au travail._

_Le lendemain matin Seeley arriva de bonne heure au Jefferson afin d'emmener Brennan prendre le petit déjeuner, il fut surpris de trouver Elena au côté de Bones, mais il était heureux que Brennan est ouvert les yeux. _

Seeley: hey, Bones! _L'interpellant._

Tempérance: que faites-vous ici Booth? _Surprise de voir son partenaire aussi tôt._

Seeley: je viens vous chercher pour le petit déjeuner, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter!

Tempérance: _confuse,_ euh d'accord! _S'adressant à Elena: _dès que les assistants sont là tu leurs dis qu'ils peuvent procéder au nettoyage des os, s'il te plaît.

Elena: très bien! _Levant à peine les yeux de son rapport préliminaire sur sa troisième victime._

_C'est donc sous le regard d'Elena que Booth et Brennan se dirigèrent vers la sortie._

_Quelques minutes après le départ des deux partenaires, Camille, Angéla et Jack arrivèrent à l'institut._

Angéla: Tempérance n'est pas là? _Surprise de ne pas la voir._

Elena: elle vient de partir avec Booth, il va lui présenter sa fiancée!

_Elena surpris tout le monde en avançant cela._

Camille: comment sais-tu ça? _La première à sortir de sa torpeur suite à la phrase de la jeune femme._

Elena: le regard de Booth, un homme ne fait pas cette tête à, si ce n'est pas parce qu'il va briser le cœur de quelqu'un qu'il aime. _Sans un mot de plus elle retourna travailler laissant les trois autres complètement bouche bée._

_Du côté de Brennan et Booth le chemin jusqu'au Diner se fit en silence, Booth ne sachant que dire et Brennant ne sachant pas qui pouvait être si important pour qu'il lui présente pendant l'enquête. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, à peine eut-elle mit un pied au Diner qu'elle eut sa réponse voyant une jeune femme blonde s'avancer vers eux._

_Au Jefferson les assistants venaient d'arriver, elle leur donna les consignes du docteur Brennan et rejoignit Jack avec des échantillons trouvés sur les six corps. Après avoir confié les échantillons à Jack et discuté un peu avec lui, elle partit en direction du bureau d'Angéla._

_Au Diner Booth présenta Hannah Burley à Tempérance, lorsque Booth lui annonça que c'était sa fiancée Brennan eut une sensation bizarre, comme si une partie d'elle mourrait. Hannah entama quasi instantanément une conversation avec Bones alors que celle-ci n'avait qu'une envie, partir._

_Dans le bureau d'Angéla, Elena venait de donner tout le nécessaire à Angéla pour procéder aux reconstructions faciales._

Angéla: Elena, je peux te poser une question?

Elena: bien sûr! _Souriant._

Angela: qu'est-ce que tu penses de Booth et de Brennan?

Elena: qu'ils s'aiment mais ne savent pas comment faire avec l'autre!

Angéla: Booth a déjà avoué ses sentiments à Brennan tu sais, mais elle l'a rejeté car elle avait peur.

Elena: oui et maintenant elle sait qu'elle l'aime et lui a quelqu'un d'autre donc je pense qu'il serait temps de sauver le docteur Brennan et de l'appeler.

_A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle avait déjà composé le numéro de Brennan. Une fois raccrochée, Angéla demanda à Elena pourquoi cette attention pour Brennan, alors qu'elle elle l'a rejeté. _

Elena: je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir, et encore moins quand je les admire.

_Angéla comprit qu'elle avait trouvé une alliée en Elena, celle-ci lui sourit et retourna auprès de Camille afin d'avoir les résultats des analyses ADN et toxicologiques._

_Au Diner Brennan bredouilla une excuse, Elena l'ayant appelé en lui disant d'inventer un truc pour rentrer. Booth lui proposa de la ramener, elle refusa et partit. _

_A peine fut-elle arrivée au Jefferson que Brennan alla remercier Elena pour son appel, la jeune femme lui dit que c'était normal, puis elle s'excusa mais elle devait partir à l'école de Parker, elle laissa son rapport à Brennan et fila._

_Angéla alla à la rencontre de Brennan afin de savoir si Elena avait raison et que Booth lui avait bien présenté sa nouvelle petite amie._

Tempérance: eh bien, c'est bien ça, Booth m'a présenté sa nouvelle fiancée.

Angéla: cette gamine me laisse sur le cul, comment pouvait elle savoir ça!

Tempérance: il faut croire qu'elle sait très bien lire dans les gens.

_Au Diner Seeley était toujours avec Hannah._

Seeley: alors comment trouves-tu Bones?

Hannah: tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était si jolie! _Regard quelque peu jaloux._

Seeley: je ne trouvais pas ça pertinent.

_Elena arriva à l'école, au plus grand plaisir de Parker, comme toutes les semaines, elle leur fit un cours de deux heures avec une expérience à l'appui._

_Après le cours de science Parker avoua à Elena qu'il avait peur de la nouvelle que son père lui réservait pour le déjeuner, la jeune femme lui proposa donc de rester avec lui jusqu'à l'arrivée de son père._

_Pendant ce temps au Jefferson, Jack et Wendell étaient réunis pour faire une expérience, lorsque l'ainé prit la parole._

Jack: dis-moi Wendell, elle te plait tend que ça Elena, pour que tu risques ton poste pour elle? _le sourire aux lèvres, devant un Wendell surpris._

Wendell: je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, _sur la défensive. _Toi-même tu trouvais que c'était pas judicieux de ne pas la faire revenir.

Jack: effectivement mais je me suis plié à la décision du docteur B.

Wendell: eh bien moi j'ai travaillé avec elle pendant plusieurs mois, j'ai pu voir de quoi elle était capable, elle est aussi douée que le docteur Brennan pour ne pas dire plus, elle a d'immense connaissance, et c'est un superbe atout pour le Jefferson.

Jack: "superbe" _haussant les sourcils._ C'est marrant que tu utilises ce qualificatif, lorsqu'on sait qu'elle est particulièrement jolie _lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Wendell: on ne devait pas faire une expérience?! _Changeant de sujet._

_Jack regarda Wendell avec un sourire et ils se mirent au travail._

_Seeley était en chemin pour aller chercher son fils lorsque son téléphone sonna, il fut surpris de voir que le numéro était du bureau mais qu'il ne le connaissait pas la personne qui l'appelait._

Seeley: Booth! _Décrochant._

…: ici l'agent Dani Smith, je suis désolé de vous déranger Agent Booth.

Seeley: que voulez-vous Smith!

Dani: vous devez surement savoir que j'ai été le coéquipier du docteur Reyes.

Seeley: venez-en aux faits! _Quelque peu agacé._

Dani: il ne faut pas que le docteur Brennan renvoie Elena, c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle, elle pourrait apporter beaucoup au Jefferson.

Seeley: Smith, c'est une très mauvaise idée de tomber amoureux de votre partenaire, vous connaissez le règlement du FBI.

Dani: je…

Seeley: et de plus, vous devriez revoir vos informations, le docteur Elena Reyes travaille toujours au Jefferson! Je vous laisse agent Smith, je dois récupérer mon fils.

_Après avoir raccroché Smith se posa tout un tas de question sur le pourquoi Elena ne l'avait pas informé sur le fait qu'elle ne partait plus, il était plus que troublé, c'est là que la phrase de Booth raisonna dans sa tête:_ « c'est une mauvaise idée de tomber amoureux de votre partenaire ».

**Et voilà plus que deux chapitres à mardi pour l'avant dernier.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Elodiev31 : je suis triste de savoir que tu me hais mais malheureusement je vais devoir me faire à l'idée tu comprendras avec le dernier chapitre. pour le moment voila la suite.**

**avant dernier chapitre chaud devant, bonne lecture.**

_Au Jefferson, Tempérance arriva dans le bureau d'Hodgins juste avant que l'expérience ne commence, elle lui confia le contenu de l'estomac de la dernière victime, ayant trouvé que des résidus de celui-ci._

_Jack décida de remettre son expérience à plus tard afin d'avoir rapidement des résultats à fournir au docteur B. Wendell s'apprêtait donc à partir pour se remettre à l'étude des corps lorsque Jack l'interrompit. _

Jack: Wendell, ne te fais pas doubler par l'agent Smith surtout!

_Wendell ne dit rien et continua son chemin vers la plateforme._

_Booth arriva devant l'école de Parker quelques minutes après avoir raccroché avec Smith, lorsqu'il remarqua que Parker n'attendait pas seul Seeley pressa le pas. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut Elena, une fois près d'eux il embrassa son fils et remercie Elena d'avoir attendu avec lui._

Elena: c'est normal!

Seeley: tu es prêt Parker?

Parker: _il regarda Elena pour prendre du courage, _oui papa, je suis prêt.

Seeley: _souriant,_ voulez-vous que je vous dépose au Jefferson Elena?

Elena: non merci, _elle embrassa Parker et commença à s'éloigner._

Seeley: Elena! _L'interpelant._

Elena: oui, _se retournant._

Seeley: l'agent Smith m'a appelé, il m'a demandé de vous réintégrer au Jefferson, je lui ai donc dit que vous n'étiez pas partie, vous devriez lui donner des nouvelles.

_Sans rien ajouter Elena sourit à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle et partit._

_Elena arriva quelque temps plus tard au Jefferson, elle se dirigea directement dans le bureau de Camille. _

Elena: que fais-tu ici Michelle?

Michelle: tu ne devais pas partir? _Souriant._

Elena: si mais le docteur Brennan m'a demandé un coup de main! Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours?

Michelle: un prof n'est pas là, et comme je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison, je voulais savoir si Camille me laissait aller faire un tour avec mon copain!

Elena: ah ok, fais attention à toi Michelle, _elle embrassa la jeune fille et alla travailler._

_Elena échangea un regard avec Brennan, une fois sur la plateforme, et elle se mit à travailler sur un corps avec l'aide de Wendell._

Wendell: comment ça s'est passé avec Parker! _Cherchant à engager la conversation._

Elena: bien! _Se penchant un peu plus sur les ossements._

_Jack qui avait aperçu la scène, se mit à rire et se dirigea vers le docteur Brennan, afin de lui apporter les résultats des résidus qu'elle avait trouvé, tout portait à croire que cet homme était victime d'un empoissonnement au plomb. Tout le reste de la journée se passa à la recherche d'indices sur les corps._

_Vers 19h Booth ramena son fils chez Rebecca._

Rebecca: alors Parker, comment s'est passé ta matinée avec Elena?

Parker: c'était super comme d'habitude, et puis c'est le seul moment de la journée qui était bien! _Après avoir lâché ce commentaire à l'intention de son père, Parker fila dans sa chambre._

Rebecca: que dois-je comprendre Seeley? _Furieuse contre son ex._

Seeley: rien Becca, c'est juste qu'apparemment Parker n'apprécie pas Hannah! _Triste._

Rebecca: je t'avais dit hier soir au téléphone que c'était une mauvaise idée, Brennan et toi vous venez juste de rentrer, Parker a besoin de retrouver ses habitudes avant que tu lui présentes quelqu'un!

Seeley: j'aurai du t'écouter effectivement, mais bon maintenant ce qui est fait, est fait. _Baissant le regard,_ tu l'embrasseras pour moi et lui diras que je l'aime! Je dois aller au Jefferson maintenant.

Rebecca: pas de problème! _S'adoucissant,_ laisse lui un peu de temps Seel'.

_Sur ces mots il prit la direction de l'institut._

Camille: on t'attendait Seeley!

Seeley: ah on a enfin matière à ce que je me mette au travail?

Camille: c'est ça, aller viens on va te faire un rapport.

_Camille, Tempérance, Elena et Seeley partirent s'isoler dans le bureau de Tempérance._

_Les trois femmes informèrent l'agent du FBI qu'elles avaient enfin identifié les victimes et que chaque victime était décédée suite à un trauma crânien, visiblement suite à un coup porté par un objet contendant. _

Seeley: un tueur en série?

Elena: je ne pense pas, qu'on appelle tueur en série une personne qui tue six personnes vraisemblablement le même jour avec seulement quelques heures de différence entre chaque mort.

Seeley: ok! Je peux avoir les noms?

Tempérance: allons voir Angéla, elle te fera un topo.

Seeley: ok!

_Ils se dirigèrent donc tous dans le bureau d'Angéla où se trouvaient Wendell et Jack._

Seeley: alors Angéla montre-moi ce que tu as! _Lui souriant._

Angéla: très bien je vais te les présenter par heure chronologique de leur mort, en tout cas dans l'ordre que Jack à détermine grâce aux petites bêtes! _Lui offrant un clin d'œil._

Seeley: ok c'est parti.

Angéla: alors première victime, Tim Fits, 56ans, homme d'affaire dans une société de crédit immobilier, habite dans le centre de DC. Seconde victime Jim Starck, 55ans, banquier à DC, habite en Banlieue. La troisième victime est Cooper Brenneman un pédiatre de 57ans qui habite dans la banlieue de DC. La quatrième victime est Pete Forbes, 56ans pratique la médecine chinoise, il habite dans le centre de DC. La cinquième victime s'appelle Samuel Benett 52ans, banquier il habite en banlieue, et pour finir Riley Harris 59 ans retraité militaire, il avait un appartement dans le centre de DC.

Seeley: merci Angéla, tu as fait du bon boulot, Elena est ce que tu verrais le moindre inconvénient à ce que l'agent Smith nous aide?

Elena: pour moi il n'y a aucun problème, au contraire c'est un très bon enquêteur.

_Suite à cette réponse Jack explosa de rire en voyant le regard de Wendell, Angéla donna un coup de coude à Jack qui se calma et la regarda avec un petit air innocent._

Jack: bah quoi?

_Ce petit commentaire énerva un peu plus Wendell, Elena le remarqua mais ne comprit pas la réaction de l'assistant._

Seeley: vous avez fait un super travail, vue l'heure il est temps de se reposer un peu, Bones je te ramène?

Tempérance: non merci!

Seeley: très bien, à demain!

_Seeley partit et alla rejoindre Hannah, en chemin il appela Smith afin de lui proposer de faire partie de l'enquête, celui-ci accepta._

_Au Jefferson tout le monde se préparait à rentrer chez soi, sauf une, ce que Wendell remarqua et il fit demi-tour. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la personne qui travaillait encore, il contempla l'image qui s'offrait à lui._

Elena: Wendell, tu n'es pas censé rentrer chez toi! _Se retournant et se rapprochant du jeune homme surpris._ Ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas répondre!

Wendell: euh… _Bafouillant surpris de cette proximité._

Elena: je compte rentrer, je voulais juste finir mon rapport sur ce corps. _Comprenant que c'était pour elle qu'il était là._

_Il lui sourit et prit la direction de la sortie._

_Il était très tôt lorsque les deux agents du FBI entrèrent au Jefferson, Booth venait chercher Bones pour aller voir trois des six familles des victimes et Smith lui venait récupérer Elena pour les mêmes raisons. Tempérance alla chercher son manteau à peine Booth eut-il ouvert la bouche, Elena elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir les familles, elle préférait rester travailler sur les corps afin de trouver l'arme du crime. Elle donna donc ses rapports à Smith qui était visiblement déçu que le jeune femme ne veuille pas l'accompagner._

Elena: tu ne devrais pas sourire comme ça face à six corps Wendell! _Se remettant au travail._

_Celui-ci ne répondit rien, retrouvant son sérieux et plongeant de nouveau dans le travail._

_Une fois dans le SUV Booth engagea la conversation._

Seeley: je trouve qu'Elena a un comportement assez injuste envers Smith, il essaie de l'impliquer dans ce qu'il fait et elle, elle le rejette sans cesse.

Tempérance: elle a tout de même le droit de rester au labo, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait se forcer à aller sur le terrain si elle n'en a pas envie!

_Face à ce commentaire Booth lança :_ j'en connais une qui n'est pas comme ça! _Avec un sourire, non partagé par Brennan._

_Au labo, Elena avait enfin trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur la blessure qui aurait tué au moins deux des six victimes, elle analysa donc les quatre autres corps, elle y trouva exactement les mêmes signes. Elle se dirige vers le bureau d'Angéla avec un scénario en tête, elle donna au passage des prélèvements à Wendell pour qu'il les apporte à Jack._

Elena: Angéla pourrais-tu entrer un scenario dans l'Angélator.

Angéla: bien sûr dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux.

_Elena exposa son idée à Angéla qui entrait chaque information dans l'Angélator, l'idée d'Elena semblait être bonne, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce qui pouvait avoir provoqué de telles blessures. L'Angélator était déjà lancé pour la recherche d'objet susceptible de causer une blessure comme celle se trouvant sur les six cranes._

_Les analyses en cours sur les prélèvements permettraient d'avoir la constitution de l'arme du crime, il ne resterait plus qu'à faire un recoupement pour avoir l'arme exacte._

« Six hommes morts de la même façon et le même jour, il y a forcément un point en commun entre les six. L'interrogatoire des familles permettra peut-être de trouver ce point commun » _pensa Elena._

_Après avoir vu leur trois familles Booth et Bones contactèrent Smith et Elena. Elena proposa à Brennan de la retrouver au Diner pour discuter de ce qu'elle avait trouvé, Booth fit de même avec Smith._

_Sur le chemin du Royal Diner, Hannah appela Booth afin de manger avec lui._

Seeley: je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais tu devras aussi manger avec Bones, Elena et Smith.

Hannah: pas de problème.

Tempérance: c'était qui? _Redoutant la réponse._

Seeley: Hannah voulait qu'on mange ensemble! _Avec un sourire._

_Brennan, elle n'ajouta rien et regarda par la fenêtre._

_Angéla décida d'accompagner Elena pour le déjeuner, ce qui réjouit Jack._

_Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au Diner, elles constatèrent qu'ils ne mangeraient pas en petit comité, Hannah et Smith étant déjà au côté de Booth et Brennan._

Elena: on ne parlera pas de l'enquête à ce que je vois! _Sèchement à l'intention de Booth._

Seeley: pourquoi? _Étonne par la conclusion de la jeune femme._

Elena: il me semble que cette femme, _désignant Hannah_, n'est qu'une simple civile et qui plus est-elle est journaliste, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire les journalistes sont les pires ennemis des enquêtes pour meurtre.

_Hannah était visiblement vexée des propos de la jeune femme ce qui fit sourire Angéla._

Elena: et d'ailleurs je mange au côté du docteur Brennan, donc il faudrait bouger! _Faisant un geste de la main._

**Et voilà plus que un chapitre j'essaie de le mettre jeudi sans faute, sinon vendredi sur.**


	9. Chapter 9

**T'Pau : je pouvais pas faire l'impasse sur le blonde c'est la grosse surprise numéro 1 de la saison 6, mais bon je te rassure je l'aime pas non plus, ça m'a presque arracher le cœur de la mettre dans mon histoire mais bon fil conducteur oblige :)**

**Elodiev31 : p je pense qu'à la fin de ce chapitre du m'aime plus lol, je voulais une Elena avec du caractère donc forcément elle peut pas se taire quand ça lui plait pas. Et pour la relation Elena/Wendell ou Elena/Smith tu vas vite être fixée.**

**Merci pour les messages.**

**Et voila le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (meme si je vais me faire des ennemis).**

_Hannah se mit donc près de Booth, pendant qu'Angéla et Elena, elles prenaient place au côté de Bones._

_Durant la quasi-totalité du repas, aucun mot sur l'enquête ne retentit à table, Brennan ne demanda rien imaginant bien qu'Elena ne lui donnerait aucune réponse, Smith connaissait plutôt bien la jeune anthropologue il ne fit donc aucun commentaire, quant à Booth lui essaya bien d'avoir des informations, mais la seule réponse qu'il eut était l'affaire ne doit pas être ébruitée dans les médias._

_Le déjeuner passa rapidement, Bones rentra au Jefferson avec les filles, pendant que Booth et Smith eux allèrent au Hoover mettre leurs interrogatoires en commun et chercher un point commun entre ces six hommes._

_A peine furent elles arrivées que Wendell apporta le moulage des blessures à Angéla, afin de diminuer encore les possibilités des armes du crime, il les informa qu'Hodgins lui en avait encore pour 30minutes avec les particules, donc Angéla pouvait déjà lancer une première recherche avec les moulages et après une seconde avec les particules en espérant ainsi n'avoir que très peu d'armes potentielles._

Angéla: je vais donc me remettre au travail.

Tempérance: moi je vais retourner dans mon bureau, en attendant les résultats de Jack.

_Elena quant à elle suivit son ainée, une fois seule avec Bones, elle s'installa dans le canapé avant d'engager la conversation._

Elena: pourquoi ne pas lui dire?

Tempérance: dire quoi? À qui? _Ne comprenant pas la question._

Elena: à Booth! Lui dire que vous l'aimez!

Tempérance: comment as-tu…

Elena: je le sais c'est tout,_ la coupant,_ j'ai un don avec les morts, mais aussi avec les vivants! vous devriez vous battre pour lui.

Tempérance: il est avec Hannah! _Baissant la tête._

Elena: Angéla m'a dit qu'il vous aimait! Les sentiments ça ne disparait pas comme ça!

Tempérance: pourquoi t'es-tu enfermée dans l'anthropologie si tu as un don avec les vivants.

Elena: ça c'est du changement de conversation, docteur Brennan, ou je ne m'y connais pas. _Souriant,_ je répondrai qu'à une condition!

Tempérance: laquelle? _Souriant à son tour._

Elena: vous parlez à Booth après l'enquête!

Tempérance: ça ne va pas! _Surprise de cette requête._

Elena: oh que si ça va très bien, c'est juste que si vous ne donnez pas de votre personne, je ne donne pas de la mienne!

_Wendell entra dans le bureau de Jack:_

Wendell: du nouveau?

Jack : tu tombes bien, ça vient juste de finir! Et le vainqueur est l'iridium!

Wendell: tant mieux quelque chose de rare c'est bien!

_Au Hoover, Booth et Smith venaient tout juste de trouver un point en commun aux six victimes. Ils prirent donc la direction du Jefferson, le peu de circulation permit au deux hommes d'arriver rapidement à l'institut, à peine arrivés devant la plateforme Booth et Smith se séparèrent, Booth alla voir Bones et Smith lui s'approcha d'Elena et de Wendell._

Booth : on a trouvé le point commun entre nos hommes. _Entrant dans le bureau de l'artiste._

Tempérance: et Jack a trouvé ce en quoi est fait l'arme du crime, on cherche ce que ça peut être! _Regardant de nouveau l'Angélator._

Angéla: et Smith? _Anxieuse de ne pas voir l'agent en herbe._

Seeley: parti parler avec Elena, la mettre au courant je pense!

Angéla: hum!

_Les trois redoublèrent d'attention sur l'Angélator qui était encore en mode recherche._

_Sur la plateforme Smith observait la scène qui se jouait devant lui._

Wendell: tu ne devrais pas te concentrer autant! _Admirant Elena en train de travailler._

Elena: pourquoi ça Wendell! _Le défiant du regard._

Wendell: parce que tu es encore plus belle! _Se rapprochant de celle-ci._

Dani: je dérange peut-être! _N'aimant pas ce qu'il voyait._

Wendell: oui effectivement! _Il reçut une tape sur l'épaule de la part d'Elena._

Elena: du nouveau? _Rapportant son attention sur Dani._

_Smith était déstabilisé par le regard d'Elena sur lui et par ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux. C'est donc Booth qui venait d'arriver qui prit le relais. Pendant que celui-ci lui faisait part de leur découverte, Elena détourna le regard vers Angéla qui lui lança un sourire qui en disait long._

Elena: donc si j'ai bien compris l'arme du crime est une batte de baseball en aluminium ce qui explique les traces sur les vêtements des victimes, tout du moins ce qu'il en reste, cette batte avait un revêtement en iridium pour la rendre plus solide, d'où les traces d'iridium dans les fractures crâniennes!

Angéla: c'est bien ça! _Adressant un clin d'œil à la jeune anthropologue._

Wendell: et le rapport entre nos six victimes, c'est la ligue senior de baseball de Washington!

Seeley: c'est ça!

Tempérance: il nous reste plus qu'à trouver un mobile et le tueur.

Dani: et pour ça il faut aller voir l'entraineur!

Seeley: exact! Bones?

Tempérance: je vais chercher mes affaires!

Dani: Elena tu nous accompagnes?

_Tous les regards se posèrent sur la jeune femme._

Elena : non je préfère clore les dossiers des victimes!

_Sur ces mots, les deux agents du FBI et Bones prirent la direction de l'appartement de l'entraineur de la ligue de baseball senior. A peine étaient-ils arrivés devant l'immeuble de l'entraineur qu'ils virent celui-ci mettre une valise dans sa voiture. Les deux agents du FBI allèrent à sa rencontre, Bones elle se rapprocha du coffre de la voiture, elle y trouva une batte correspondant aux critères de l'arme du crime. Elle prit l'arme pendant que Seeley et Dani eux procédèrent à l'arrestation de l'entraineur qui se disait innocent._

_Booth dépose Brennan au Jefferson pour qu'elle fasse les tests nécessaires sur la batte, pendant que Dani ramenait l'entraineur au Hoover, où Booth procéderait à l'interrogatoire. Brennan apporta la batte à Hodgins afin qu'il commence les tests, Booth quant à lui était déjà sur le chemin du Hoover. _

Angéla: on va enfin voir le bout de cette enquête.

Elena: effectivement! _Lançant un regard lourd de sens à Brennan._

Angéla: il vient de se passer quoi là? _Ne comprenant pas le regard de la jeune anthropologue pour son ainée._

Tempérance: oh rien! _S'empressa-t-elle de répondre pour pas qu'Elena crache le morceau._

_Booth venait tout juste d'entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvait Mattew Fox, l'entraineur de baseball des seniors._

Seeley: monsieur Fox, peut-on savoir où est-ce que vous comptiez vous rendre?

Fox: je comptais faire un voyage en Europe, pourquoi? _Gardant tant bien que mal son calme._

Seeley: je ne sais pas, votre équipe de baseball a été décimée et vous, vous comptez disparaitre! Vous ne trouvez pas ça suspect? Surtout que vous disparaissez le jour où les médias annoncent la découverte de six cadavres.

_Le visage de Fox changea du tout au tout, Seeley savait qu'il l'avait eu. Effectivement ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à Booth de faire avouer Fox, il avait ajouté que la batte prouverait ça culpabilité et il s'était mis à table._

Fox: vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, ce que c'est quand vous avez une équipe qui n'est pas combative, et qui vous avoue que votre ambition est exagérée et qu'eux ne sont là juste que pour s'amuser. J'ai consacré toute ma vie au baseball, je voulais juste un peu de reconnaissance et eux ils voulaient juste passer du bon temps!

_Booth fit entré un agent qui procéda à l'arrestation de Fox._

_Booth appela Brennan pour lui dire qu'il avait avoué, il proposa à Brennan que l'équipe se retrouve au Founding Fathers pour fêter ça. Une fois le téléphone raccroché Brennan annonça à tout le monde que Fox avait avoué avoir tué son équipe, il avait perdu la tête lorsque ses hommes lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient là pour s'amuser et pas pour autre chose._

Wendell: cet homme est cinglé!

Elena: il a vu toute la reconnaissance s'évaporer lorsque les gars lui ont dit ça, il a perdu son sang-froid._ Posant sa main sur le bras de Wendell._

_Geste qui n'échappa pas à Jack et Angéla._

Tempérance: Sinon Booth propose d'aller fêter ça au Founting Fathers.

Elena & Angéla: on va plutôt boucler les dossiers! _En chœur._

_Brennan comprit par cette réponse qu'il était temps qu'elle parle à Booth._

Tempérance: j'espère que vous serez la demain! En mémoire de votre père.

_Elle partit après avoir eu un hochement de tête de la part d'Elena qui signifia qu'elle serait présente._

_A peine Brennan eut elle tournée le dos, Wendell prit Elena dans ses bras et l'embrassa à la plus grande surprise de tous et surtout au plus grand plaisir de Jack et d'Angéla._

_Booth et Brennan arrivèrent en même temps au Founting Fathers._

Seeley: personne n'a voulu venir?

Tempérance: non, ils ont prétexté vouloir boucler les dossiers! Ça te dit une petite balade?

Seeley: bien sûr!

_C'est ainsi qu'ils s'éloignèrent du Founting Fathers ensemble, au bout de quelques minutes Brennan annonça à Booth qu'Elena restait travailler au Jefferson._

Seeley: c'est génial! _Avec un sourire sincère._ Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis?

Tempérance: elle me ressemble beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais, j'ai donc très envie de travailler avec elle!

Seeley: elle te ressemble?

Tempérance: on fait ce métier pour les mêmes raisons Booth, son père lui a toujours dit de profiter de la vie et c'est à cause de ça qu'il est mort, lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée seule au monde, elle a décidé de consacrer sa vie aux morts.

_Après cette déclaration sur Elena, Booth remarqua que Bones était troublée, il lui demanda donc ce qui l'a tracassait._

Tempérance: je t'aime Booth, je m'en suis rendu compte à la minute même où j'ai posé les pieds sur les îles Moluques, j'espérais tant que cette année passe vite, pour pouvoir t'avouer que je t'aime!

_Cette déclaration déboussola totalement l'agent du FBI, il se figea cherchant ses mots, ne sachant quoi répondre à cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé _**(pourquoi il l'aime plus ?! pas sûr ça).**

Seeley: Bones je ne peux pas, il y a Hannah maintenant et je l'aime, elle n'est pas une roue de secours Tempérance.

_Booth n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il vit une larme s'échapper des yeux de sa partenaire, qu'elle partait déjà sans rien ajouter à la déclaration de Booth._

_Brennan savait au fond d'elle qu'elle avait perdu l'amour, mais elle sentait au fond de son cœur qu'elle avait gagné une petite sœur spirituel comme dirait Angéla._

_En pensant à Angéla, l'idée de se battre pour Booth lui vain à l'esprit mais elle se rappela à l'ordre en se remémorant que c'était elle qui l'avait rejeté la première fois, c'est sur ses pensées que Brennan se dirigea chez elle._

**FIN.**

**La fin de mon histoire a une explication, je m'arrête au rejet de Booth parce que après la tournure de la saison 6 me plait plus donc voila. **

**Dans mon histoire on garde Elena au Jefferson alors qu'elle n'existe pas dans la série c'est vraie mais avec un peu d'imagination elle peut travailler sur ses propres enquêtes )**

**Je n'ai pour le moment aucune idée pour une prochaine histoire donc je vais me contenter d'être lectrice pendant un petit moment.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi mon histoire et qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot.**


End file.
